


I Accept You

by Aine_Black18



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cuddling, Dark Character, Dark Elle, Dark Garcia, Dark Spencer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Sweet, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aine_Black18/pseuds/Aine_Black18
Summary: Aaron Hotchner, the best pirate captain on this side of the world, and his crew meet an untimely end to their journey when met with Spencer Reid and his pod. Rocks, mermen, and feelings, oh my!Or when Aaron and Spencer finally get to experience love and happiness again in their messed up lives.Lol, like I said in my last fic, I suck at summaries. Also, the last version of this that I wrote was horrible so it has been rewritten and I really hope it's better than the last version. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer is slightly out of character and so is Hotch, I'm sorry, but cuteness ensues near the end so keep reading! Also, the song and characters are not mine, nor do I claim them to be. If you like the song, you can find it one youtube, Davy Jones by Fialeja. It's amazing and I feel definitely fits the story!

Spencer Reid, one of the Atlantic’s most notorious and rare deep sea mermen, looked on at the pod’s next conquest. Floating slowly on the horizon was the BAU, the biggest pirate ship in the western world. It’s captain, Aaron Hotchner, was known for his ability to take down anything that threatened himself and his crew. Spencer was about to test his skills. He stared at the ship from a good ways away, his merman eyes allowing him to see farther than a normal person. It had been too long since him and his brothers and sisters had a proper meal and it had begun to get to a few of his companions. Sparing a glance to Garcia and Elle, he witnessed firsthand the look of overwhelming hunger on their faces. The two woman glared at the ship, their eyes full of bloodlust and a snarl already on their lips. His gaze locked back onto the large ship, the crazed looks on the two sirens’ faces spurred him to signal them to move out. He looked back at his pod and clicked out an order, watching as his people slowly sunk beneath the waves one by one. When Garcia and Elle were the only two left, they looked to each other, their nearly feral snarls morphing into grins around mouthfuls of sharp teeth. Finally, Spencer looked back at the ship one last time, sinking under to swim with his pod.

 

They floated around the ship and surrounded it easily with their numbers, still unseen by any of the sailors above them. Spencer looked around the ship, searching for hidden dangers. He sunk under the water once again, immediately spotting a large rock hidden beneath the waves. Straight in front of the BAU. He grinned and headed back up to the surface. Peering up at the ship, the merman drug his eyes along the crew he could see, impressed and surprised to see that they were attractive and dressed like royalty.  _ ‘Hm,’  _ Spencer thought to himself, ‘ _ What kind of pirates are these guys?’  _ He looked to the first man he saw, Derek had heard another say. This man was as close to a god as you could get. His chocolate skin glistened with sweat in the bright moonlight, making the man look almost ethereal. He was halfway up the rigging, leaned against the rope as his eyes moved across the waters. His gaze never looked down, though, much to Garcia’s dismay. Spencer saw that her gaze had shifted from bloodlust to just regular lust for the gorgeous man. 

 

Moving to the next, Spencer’s eyes roamed down his body. Will was quite the work of art. He had walked to the railing and was leaned over, somehow never spotting the murderous merpeople below him. He was very attractive with his soft eyes; a square, stubble-covered jaw; and short, dark brown locks. Spencer moved on though, the man less his type and more J.J.’s. The next man was older than the others, his brown hair silvery in places, and his circle beard was gray. He was still attractive, nonetheless. He was slowly pacing the deck, cigar in his mouth and a book in his hand. Emily was very impressed by the man, watching him as he read.

 

The last man he could see was his. Any of the surrounding pod members knew from the moment Spencer’s piercing hazel eyes landed on the man. This man was absolutely beautiful and successfully knocked the breath out of the most lethal merman in this part of the ocean. Spencer stared up at the man, unable to take his eyes away. Aaron Hotchner, captain of the BAU, was standing on the quarterdeck, hands locked behind his back and his back ramrod straight. He was facing the deck below, watching his crew with a hard yet caring look in his eyes. Spencer heard him holler out an order to his men to finish what they were doing and head to the bunks. He was still staring up at the man when Aaron turned his head to the water, immediately locking eyes with him. The dark eyes that stared right into his very soul were like reflecting pools, white moonlight filling them to the brim. The sea captain’s eyes widened and he rushed to the edge, one hand tangled in his soft-looking brown hair. Spencer’s face immediately shifted into a smirk and he gazed right up at the captain, who had already opened his mouth to yell for his crew. He slowly lifted one finger to his mouth. The stunned captain listened, closing his mouth. His eyes slowly roamed over the man’s face and body and, ‘ _ yes,’  _ his mind whispered, he was definitely the most beautiful being Spencer had ever seen.

 

_ ‘He looks absolutely  _ **_delicious_ ** _ ,’  _ his mind murmured to him. Spencer groaned in agreement and whipped his head around to his family. He clicked out a sharp, “ **_He’s_ ** **_mine_ ** .” Multiple heads quickly nodded, slightly fearful of their leader’s tone. After one last gaze up at the ship, the hungry look held by Elle and Garcia earlier was now present on all of the pod members faces. Spencer floated closer to the side of the ship and grinned as the devilishly handsome captain above him followed his every move. His eyes flashed a glowing hazel, and then he began to sing. 

 

_**“Cruel and cold,** _

_**Like winds on the sea.** _

_**Will you ever return to me?** _

_**Hear my voice.** _

_**Sing with the tide.** _

_**My love will never die.”** _

 

Aaron and most of the crew members were entranced immediately by the flawless voice. Spencer lifted his arms as J.J. joined in, eyes ablaze with hunger as they floated alongside the ship.

 

**_“Over waves and deep in the blue,_ **

**_I will give up my heart for you._ **

**_Ten long years I wait to go by,_ **

**_My heart will never die.”_ **

 

The whole pod then joined and their voices flowed together, dark and beautiful, a deadly melody. They had already lured a few men to their watery graves.

 

_**“Come, my love, be one with the sea.** _

_**Rule with me for eternity.** _

_**Drown all dreams so mercilessly** _

_**And leave their souls to me.”** _

 

At this point in their song, the ship was almost on top of the rock just below the surface and many of the men had already met their makers. Blood of the fallen crew members surrounded the merpeople, mixing and swirling around them. The feast had begun. The carnage was enough to make any normal person sick, but those still on board were blind to everything other than the voices. Spencer looked around, failing to spot his closest pod members or their target pirates. He assumed that, maybe, they had been given a different outcome. His captain, however, was still standing leaned over the railing, captivated but not compelled to the water yet. Spencer let out a growl and clenched his jaw, preparing to sing harder.

 

_**“Play the song you sang long ago.** _

_**And wherever the storm may blow.** _

_**You will find the key to my heart,** _

_**We’ll never be apart.”** _

 

At the change in his voice and the energy coming from the combined singing of his choir, the wind and seas themselves obeyed him. His powers crackled under his skin and pushed to the surface. The wind whipped around the ship and sent it crashing straight into the rock. The waves were relentless, smashing into the sides and completely crushed the ship on the rock. More sailors fell to their deaths until the only man left on the ship was Spencer’s beautiful captain. His anger swelled in him and his voice grew stronger.

 

_**“Wild and strong, you can’t be contained.** _

_**Never bound, nor never chained.** _

_**Wounds you cursed will never mend** _

_**And you will never end!”** _

 

Finally, Aaron was thrown off the ship by a strong gust of wind. Spencer was quick to swim to the man. He grabbed Aaron and immediately swam off with him, not stopping until he was a good ways away from his pod. He looked down at the man in his arms. He was peaceful in his unconscious state and Spencer was hit hard with a pang of hunger, along with another more foreign feeling. Spencer decided to let the two feelings wage war inside him. He opened his mouth and leaned towards that pale and delicious looking neck. His supple lips parted for his rows of sharp teeth, which moved ever closer to the human’s jugular. Angrily, he shook his head and glared down at the beautiful man, his hunger having killed any other feelings he felt for the man. The hazel eyes grew darker and he bit into Aaron’s neck, blood filling the water around him as he dragged him down into the depths to devour his prey.

  
  


2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2

 

Alternate Ending (If you weren’t satisfied with a gory ending for the couple)

 

Finally, Aaron was thrown off the ship by a strong gust of wind. Spencer was quick to swim to the man. He grabbed Aaron and immediately swam off with him, not stopping until he was a good ways away from his pod. He looked down at the man in his arms. He was peaceful in his unconscious state and Spencer was hit hard with a pang of hunger, along with another more foreign feeling. Spencer decided to let the two feelings wage war inside him. He opened his mouth and leaned towards that pale and delicious looking neck. His supple lips parted for his rows of sharp teeth, which moved ever closer to the human’s jugular. Pain ripped through him and he gasped. He reached up with one hand to rub his temple. Pain rushed through him again as soon as he touched his head and he hissed, pulling his hand away. His lips slid back over his razor-sharp teeth and he whimpered when the seriousness of what he was about to do hit him. He almost killed the man, the man he knew then was his mate. 

 

_ ‘What a horrible mate you are and will be. Letting your hunger fight  _ **_me_ ** _ over devouring our  _ **_mate_ ** _. Our mate, Spencer. You should be ashamed. He is your mate, Spencer! Your mate! You are here to  _ **_protect_ ** _ him!’  _ Spencer felt the burn behind his eyes as he teared up. He hugged his mate closer to him, vowing then to protect Aaron for the rest of his life, even if it killed him. He pressed his face against the man’s neck and skirted his hands down his clothing covered side. Deciding it was time to go back, Spencer swung his powerful tail and made his way back to the pod. 

 

The clean-up crew had already started stuffing leftover body parts into the sacks they found at the last wreckage. He looked over at his sisters for a second before shame forced him to look down, not allowing him to meet their gazes. Very few merpeople ever found their true mates, some even bound forever to a life of solitude when it came to that kind of affection. Spencer felt ashamed that he had almost given up the most important person in his life all because he was hungry. He jerked slightly when Aaron shifted in his arms, bringing a hand up to the side of Spencer’s neck. Tears welled up again and he sunk below the surface. He blew an air bubble around the head of his mate and made his way towards his family. J.J., Garcia, and Emily all were together, either holding or being held by their men. J.J. had Will in her arms, their foreheads pressed together. Will was smiling up at her affectionately and pressed his hand to her cheek. 

 

Garcia, on the other hand, was plastered up against Derek, who had somehow already been changed. Their lips were all over each other, not a space between them. Garcia let out a broken moan as Derek’s newly sharp teeth bit into her neck. Spencer shuddered in discomfort and clicked quickly at Garcia, “ **_Jeez, you two, go somewhere else if you’re gonna mate. We don’t appreciate the show._ ** ” Garcia looked at him sharply, hissing, before grabbing Derek’s hand. They swam off, Derek’s hands unable to stay off of the curvy blond mermaid. 

 

Spencer peered around, having yet to spot Emily. He heard a familiar click and looked back at J.J. She smiled at him and pointed towards the ship.

 

“ **_Emily and Rossi went back to the ship. Something about helping with supply collection_ ** ,” J.J. clicked softly, stroking her sleeping mates hair. Spencer smiled back slightly before it fell when his gaze fell to his own mate. He was still hung up over the fact that he had almost let himself kill his own mate. Squeezing his eyes shut, he willed the tears away. He nodded to J.J., who looked back with worry but still nodded back. She hoped that he was okay. He was very special to her, like her baby brother. Spencer swam to the surface and headed for the rock. He searched for a few seconds for a spot as close as he could get to the surface before pushing himself up onto it. He cradled his soaked love to his chest, sliding his hand down his tail so Aaron wouldn’t cut himself on them or his fins. He released a sigh and stared down at Aaron. 

 

“ _ He’s going to hate you, you know that right? You tried to kill him. Why would someone like him ever want to love someone like you? _ ” Spencer winced at his minds words, knowing that they must have been true. He stroked his hand down Aaron’s cheek, one singular tear falling onto his face. Spencer fought with himself, unsure if he should change his mate, make him one of the pod to be with him for the rest of his life, or get the man to the closest port and let him live his life? What if he rejected him? Was angry with Spencer for ruining his life by changing him? Spencer shook his head, knowing that if his mate were to decide that he didn’t want him, he would die. It’s one thing to never meet your mate. Meeting them and being rejected almost always resulted in the death of the rejected. He felt the man in his arms shift and let out a sigh of content. That unfamiliar feeling of a mate bond wracked through his body, warming his heart. The thought that his mate at least accepted him a little was reassuring.

 

It had been a long time since Aaron had felt the warmth of another person against him. It was nice. He snuggled into the body behind him. A hand reached down and stroked his cheek. This was enough to slowly coax him awake and he looked up at his cuddler. The man from the water was staring down at him. He had his arm wrapped around his waist. When the hand fell from his face, it had landed on his belly. He was abruptly hit with the same feeling Spencer had felt. His mind was going crazy. It screamed at him, over and over again, until he finally heard what it was saying.

 

“ _ Mate! Stay with your mate! Let him change you, bond with you, mate with you! Mate! Mate!”  _ His still human mind was loud and screamed this at him over and over again. His mate smiled down at him, all kindness and love clear in his eyes. Despite not knowing the man, Aaron felt like he had known him forever. Like they just fit together.

 

Spencer grinned down at the man, who stared straight into his eyes. He had a chance, a chance at something not very many other people were able to have. He was never going to let Aaron go. Never. 

 

“Can...Can you speak?” Aaron’s voice and hand, which was stroking his cheek, brought him out of his daze and he smirked, clicking out an answer. His mate looked surprised at him before he swore under his breath. He feared a language barrier. Spencer giggled and shook his head.

 

“Yes, my love. I can speak. Only for you though, until you learn the native tongue of our people,” Spencer said with a smile. The look on Aaron’s face, though, worried him and the smile fell quickly.

 

“I-I apologize, my lo--I mean, Aaron. I know that I just destroyed your ship and I’m moving way too quickly but-but I feel like I’ve known you forever, I-I just haven’t felt this way for someone before a-and I just really, really hope you a-accept me and--,” Spencer’s rambling was cut off by rough, yet soft lips connecting with his. The tears that he had been holding back finally ran down his cheeks. He kissed back with enthusiasm, his mind going crazy at the fact that Aaron had accepted him so quickly. Aaron pulled back too soon and Spencer followed his lips, chasing the feeling. A deep chuckle rumbled from the beautiful pirate’s chest. He looked into Spencer’s eyes, love shining brightly in them.

 

“Yes, Spence, I accept you. I accept you as my mate. Now, how do I become what you are?” Spencer blushed bright red, completely affected by the look his mate was giving him. He held out his arm and drew his claw across it. He lifted his arm to his mate’s mouth, who hesitated for only a moment before lapping up the blood. Soon, his arm healed and he pulled it away, hugging his mate close to him and slipping back into the water. He gasped with Aaron when he felt the man’s legs immediately transform into a silver tail, just like his own. Aaron then took advantage of Spencer’s shock and switched their roles. He pulled the smaller man tightly into his chest. Spencer squeaked and pressed his face against Aaron’s neck, smile wide. He sighed in content and sang softly into his pirate’s ear.

 

**_“Cruel and cold,_ **

**_Like winds on the sea._ **

**_Will you ever return to me?_ **

**_Hear my voice,_ **

**_Sing with the tide._ **

 

**_My Love Will Never Die.”_ **


	2. A/N

Hi, everyone. 

I know I haven’t updated or posted in forever and I’m sorry, school has been kicking my butt. For those of you waiting for another chapter for this, I’m hoping to have that up soon for y’all. And also, if you have any suggestions for another pairing you’d like to see, just leave a comment or something. 

Thanks for reading! 

Aine


	3. I Swear It (Hotch's Past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart was slowly hardening as he cried, and he finally was out of tears. He drew his beautiful wife closer to his chest and made his way to the bed. No more tears fell from his eyes and he just stared down at her torn body.
> 
> “I am sorry, my love,” he said, brushing her hair away from her face, “I am so sorry that I was not here to protect you. But I swear it, I will avenge you and our son. I swear it.”

A storm howled outside of the small cottage of Aaron and Haley Hotchner. Haley flowed through the small home, straightening things. She awaited her husband’s arrival from work, though hours later than he usually arrived. She assumed his delay was to do with the rain. A flash of lightning illuminated candle lit room, an unfamiliar shadow moving along the wall out of her view. She continued through the home and into a bedroom that held her greatest treasure. His name was Jack.

She neared the crib he laid in, peering down at his sleeping face. The warmth that bloomed through her heart was suddenly snuffed out as pain ripped through her back and abdomen. A sharp cry left her, and she looked down. The tip of a silver blade smiled at her from her belly before it was swiftly pulled back out. She yelled again, her hands flying to her bleeding stomach. The pain coursing through her drove her to her knees. Tears streamed down her face and she fell fully to the ground with a thump, her blood pouring out of her. She looked up, knowing she was about to die, to get a look at her killer. The feral looking man peered down at her with a grin.

“Goodbye, my dear. I truly am sorry it had to be this way, but I have to follow my orders.” He continued to grin down at her as he moved closer to the crib. Jack had woken when she cried out and had been crying, calling for his mother. The man reached in to grab the child, stilling only when Haley screamed for him to stop.

“Leave him alone, I beg of you! He is but a child! Please,” she screamed, hysterical and seeing black spots beginning to dot her vision. The last thing she saw before the light faded from her eyes was the grinning man grabbing her baby and walking away.

*-* Later that evening *-*

Aaron slowed his horse as he neared the house. A smile was on his face, despite the rain pouring down upon him. He walked his horse to the small stable and tied her off, giving her an affectionate pat before running to the cottage. He burst through the door and pulled of his hat.

“Haley, my love! I have the most wonderful news,” he shouted. He rushed into the main room to look for his wife.

“Haley? Where are you? The trading deal was a success, my love! We’re going to be rich!” He had made his way through the whole cottage before he finally neared the bedroom. His smile fell as he entered the room.

“Haley? Oh my, Haley! Oh God!” Aaron fell to his knees next to his dead wife, pressing his hands to her cheeks, begging for her to wake up, to be alright.

“No, please, God, no!” He pulled her to his chest, crying into her hair. His gaze fell to the crib in front of him. That’s when he realized it was empty. A louder, broken sob filled the small home and he wept. Wept for his wife, wept for his stolen child.

His heart was slowly hardening as he cried, and he finally was out of tears. He drew his beautiful wife closer to his chest and made his way to the bed. No more tears fell from his eyes and he just stared down at her torn body.

“I am sorry, my love,” he said, brushing her hair away from her face, “I am so sorry that I was not here to protect you. But I swear it, I will avenge you and our son.  _ I swear it. _ ”

*-* Present, 1785, Off the Coast of Cuba *-*

Hotch, as Aaron preferred to be called now, kicked the bound man in front of him in the face, reveling in the man’s pained yelp. The feral grin the pirate on the floor held when he murdered innocent people gone, now replaced with a grimace of pain and tears.

“Where is my son, you bloody bastard? You killed my fucking wife, but I never found my son. Where. Is. My. Son?” He yelled at the man, ending his words with more kicks to the man’s stomach.

“I don’t know, I swear it, Captain Hotch! I was only following orders! Please, spare me, I beg of y--!” The man’s begging was cut off by once last hard kick to the gut.

“Who’s orders? Tell me or I will cut you from nose to navel!”

“Foyet, Captain George Foyet,” the murderer called out as he blubbered like a child. Hotch’s gaze hardened as the name was spoken. He turned to two of his closest crew members, Derek and Will, and told them to grab the murderer and take him to his cell.

“Break him and ready him to be sold at the next port.”

“No, no, no, please, Captain Hotch, I beg of you, no, please!” His screams continued as he was hauled below deck by the quartermaster and boatswain. The rest of the night was filled with the broken screams of a man’s spirit being broken.

 

******************************************************************************

_ Hotchner and his crew eventually found the pirate George Foyet, the revered Reaper, and overtook his ship. Hotch ordered his men to only incapacitate the crew members until he gave the word and claimed Foyet for himself. The ship was taken easily. They attacked silently at night, when most of the crew, including the captain himself, were asleep. _

_ “Where is my son, Foyet,” Hotch asked, smacking the man when he just grinned. _

_ “Speak, monster,” he screamed as he grabbed Foyet’s chin, forcing him to look Hotch in the eye. Foyet just glared at the captain and spit in his face. Hotch jerked his head back, drawing his hand up to wipe the slobber from his cheek. He growled and barked an order to Derek to take Foyet back to their ship. He turned to Foyet and smirked at him. _

_ “Don’t kill him, though, Derek. I want to do the honors of that.” The dangerous glint in his eye was finally enough to spark fear in the fearless, and Foyet began to struggle with his bindings. _

_ “Let me go, let me go, damnit! I’ll kill you all!” Derek punched Foyet in the face, knocking him backwards. The ‘Fearless Reaper’ watched his whole crew, save the young boys, being killed before his eyes, before he fell unconscious.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update on this and I know this is short but I promise, I will be continuing it and giving you Spencer's story, plus an extra happy ending. So, stay with me on this and, again, sorry that it's so short!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it enough and would maybe like me to write more on this, just leave a comment or a kudos. I absolutely love this pairing and the mer-people au so I definitely wouldn't mind writing more if you like it. So thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Also, story suggestions are welcome! My inbox is open or you could just leave them in the comments.


End file.
